oubliemoi
by surimi
Summary: Harry quitte Draco, et lui demande de l'oublier. Seulement il ne s'imaginait pas que le serpentard le prendrait au mot... OS HPDM SLASH 5lemons béta: loryah


_**disclaimer:** je ne suis pas payée ni rien du tout, j'use et j'abuse des personnages et des lieux inventés par JKR._

_**Rating:** M, si ce n'est pas NC-17 (mais comme c'est interdit sur FF on va mettre M)_

_**Genre:** Romance, c'est un peu triste, mais bon vous me connaissez, j'ai plus tendance à écrire des choses amusantes..._

_**Avertissement:** Cet OS traite d'une relation **homosexuelle**, c'est donc un **slash**, avec 5 **lemons**, si vous préférez la fraise au citron, restez pas là..._

_**Résumé:** Harry quitte Draco, et lui demande de l'oublier. Seulement il ne s'imaginait pas que le serpentard le prendrait au mot..._

_**Remerciements spéciaux:** à Arwen94, Petite grenouille, Milka, un certain yéti à poils roux et Réjane, pour me motiver à continuer à écrire et me garder la tête plongée dans l'univers HP. Merci aussi pour être là alors qu'en ce moment ça va pas fort, les mecs tous les mêmes._

_**Dédicace:** à Arwen94, cet OS est pour toi ma belle, je t'aime! tu veux bien m'épouser?_

_**Note de Surimi:** Pour ceux qui lisent mes autres fics, je sais que j'abuse mais j'ai eu une énorme période de page blanche et donc j'ai du mal à repartir. Je n'oublie ni mes lecteurs (lectrices?) ni mes fics que j'aime, pas de panique. Sinon j'espère que cette petite chose vous plaira, je l'ai écris comme on fait un chocolat chaud, avec douceur et patience, c'est mon petit délice d'automne. L'idée m'a été inspiré par le film magnifique: The eternal sunshine of the spotless mind. ceux qui auront vu le film sauront que ce n'est pas un plagia, j'ai uniquement repris le thème de l'amnésie. J'ai du aussi être inspiré par la magnifique musique de Yann Tiersen, ayant écouté en boucle la Bande Original de Amélie Poulain, je trouve qu'elle a la mélancolie et la douceur qu'il me fallait... Je voulais dire aussi, pour éviter toute déception, qu'il n'y aurait pas de suite, c'est un OS qui se suffit en lui-même je trouve, et donc inutile de me réclamer la suite, vous serez déçus ( déçues?) par contre les reviews pour me dire que j'abuse pour le retard vous avez le droit! vilaine surimi! j'ai honte!_

_**aide à la lecture:** il y a énormément de retour en arrière. Le concept est simple: autour d'une journée précise s'entrelacent des souvenirs. Ne vous étonnez pas si vous n'y comprenez rien au départ, et soyez très attentifs (attentives?) aux dates en italiques et aux notes en dessous, elles aussi en italique. Les flash-backs sont en gras. Tout est au point de vue d'une seule personne, vous verrez qui, et au présent._

**Oublie-moi**

**de Surimi**

**ou Une petite histoire de souffrance.**

_29 janvier 2002_

_pour l'instant tout va bien._

**Oh mon dieu... comme j'aime quand il est à l'intérieur de moi, contre moi, partout autour de moi. Je sens son souffle contre mon front, ses lèvres entre mes deux yeux, ses mains sur mes hanches et ses doigts qui s'enfoncent dans ma peau. Je vais saigner et avoir des marques mais je m'en fiche, je l'aime, j'aime sentir que je lui appartiens...**

_4 octobre 2002_

_la date où tout bascule._

**Je restait appuyé sur la sonnette en face de son nom. enfin celle que je devinais etre en face de son nom, vu que je ne vois rien. D'habitude j'ai une vue excellente, ce n'est pas le problème. le problème ce sont mes larmes qui me bouchent la vue. Je l'entends me crier d'arréter ce boucan et de me présenter. je m'exécute et, inquiet, il m'ouvre la porte de son immeuble. Belle résidence, moldue, grand standing, piscine couverte. Je l'ai aidé à emménager. Il ne le sait pas mais on a couché sur son matelas quand il était partis chercher des pizzas. Ce souvenir me rend encore plus aveugle.**

**Il m'ouvre sa porte, et me prends dans ses bras. Je pleure bruyamment. Je dois avoir l'air d'un crétin, avec ma chemise rose fripée, mes yeux rouges de larmes et ces drôles de bruit que je fais quand je sanglote. J'en ai rien à faire à cet instant précis. Plus rien ne m'intéresse désormais. Il m'emporte avec lui à l'intérieur, me chuchote des trucs à l'oreille, et referme la porte de son appartement d'un coup de pied. Je ne sais pas trop comment mais je me retrouve assis sur son canapé enroulé dans une couverture polaire avec un paquet de mouchoirs sur les genoux. Il s'assoit en face de moi sur la table basse et frotte tendrement ses paumes contre mes jambes pendant que je hoquète comme un bébé. Une fois que je me sens un peu plus calme je lève les yeux et lui dit:**

**" Il me quitte. Il s'est fiancé avec cette Weasley."**

**" Depuis quand est-ce décidé?" me demande t'il.**

**" Probablement depuis nos 16 ans, quand ils sortaient ensemble. J'aurais du m'en douter, elle lui tournait autour depuis la fin de la guerre..."**

**" Il t'a dit que c'était fini ce soir?"**

**" il n'y a pas une heure, une fois qu'il est partit j'ai transplané jusqu'ici. J'ai tellement besoin d'aide tout de suite Blaise!"**

**"Shhh" fait-il en me prenant dans ses bras à nouveau. Je mouille un peu plus son pyjama. Je me sens coupable, j'ai du le réveiller.**

**" Allons... ne pleure pas... un Malfoy ne pleure jamais!" oh non, il essaye de faire de l'humour.**

**" Non, et un Malfoy ne porte pas de rose, un Malfoy ne se fait pas largué, un Malfoy ne se fait pas enculer et surtout pas par Potter, tu vois je suis loin d'être un Malfoy en ce moment!"**

**" Dray..."**

**" Ce n'est rien. Je veux juste oublier. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit tu sais, 'oublie-moi'. C'est pour ça que je t'ai réveillé ce soir, je veux que tu m'aides à l'oublier."**

**" Draco, tu es mon meilleur pote, mais je ne baiserais jamais avec toi..."**

**" Crétin! Arrête de plaisanter, je ne parlais pas de cette façon d'oublier quelqu'un... je veux... que tu me jettes le sort d'amnésie."**

**Blaise me regarde sérieusement. Dans ces moments-là il me fait penser à Dumbledore, la nuit où... où tout à changé pour moi, la nuit qui m'a poussé, plus tard, dans les bras de Harry, vers le bonheur, et vers ce soir, le soir où je dois oublier tout.**

**" Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes?"**

**" Oui. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui, tu le sais, je n'ai pas vécu plus de 1 heure séparé de lui depuis qu'on a 18 ans. S'il te plait, je ne peux plus vivre chez moi, aller travailler, j'ai besoin que tu m'héberges pendant quelques jours le temps que je me stabilise et que je trouve un emploi coté moldu. S'il te plait, Blaise, en souvenir de la guerre!"**

**" Tu me ressors ce jour où tu as sauvé ma peau à chaque fois que tu as besoin d'un service!"**

**" Peut-être mais ce service effacera à jamais ta dette de vie envers moi. refléchis-y. Je meurs sans lui. Je dois l'oublier."**

**Blaise soupire. J'ai gagné. Pendant une seconde j'ai un soupçon de regret. Oublier les mauvais moments signifie oublier les bons. Mais se rappeler de ces bons moments me rappelle inévitablement que je n'en aurais jamais plu. Je suis décidé, plus décidé que jamais.**

**" D'accord. Demain je passerais chez toi pour récupérer tes affaires et les trier. Tu m'autorises à fouiller?"**

**" Bien entendu, je ne pourrais plus voir nos photos de toute façon, c'est trop dur."**

**" Bon. Alors tu es prêt? Un, Deux, Trois... Oubliettes!"**

_29 janvier 2002,_

_La déclaration._

**Ses va et viens s'accélèrent. Mes cris et ses grondements se mêlent et je ne suis que pures sensations, le fil de mes pensées se résume à une succession de Harry...Harry...HarryHarryHarryHarryHarryHarryHarryHarryHarry... Je me noie dans ses yeux émeraudes, devenus si sombre par le plaisir, ses pupilles sont tellement dilatées, il est magnifique. Ses mains se saisissent de moi et je ne peux que hurler son nom.**

**" Viens mon amour, viens pour moi, je t'aime."**

**Sa voix me transporte dans un autre monde où nous ne faisons qu'un lui et moi, un monde de douceur et de volupté et de beauté où tous les deux ensemble nous somme si beaux que tous les autres arrêtent leur vie si inutile et nous regardent, nous admirent, nous envient.**

**Quand je reviens sur terre il est tombé sur moi, haletant, encore en moi. Ma sueur se mêle à la sienne et à mon sperme sur nos deux ventres réunis, et je me rends compte que j'ai crié que je l'aimais aussi. Je souris, c'est la première fois que je le lui dis. Je sais qu'il sourit aussi, même si je ne le vois pas. Et je comprends que je l'aime pour toujours, et que je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier.**

_4 octobre 2002._

**"Oublie-moi."**

_15 mai 2007_

_cinq ans après le sortilège d'amnésie._

Je m'emmerde royalement. Mrs Perks vient au cabinet tout les matins et va tout droit à mon bureau pour m'inonder de questions à propos de la carie de son petit-fils, du plombage de sa belle-fille, ou du dentier de son mari. Le pire c'est que je sais qu'elle n'a jamais été mariée. Je me suis déjà plains à Annie, mais elle persiste à dire que Alzheimer est une maladie terrible et que la moindre des choses est de l'écouter pour qu'elle ai un peu de compagnie dans ses vieux jours. Annie peut dire toutes les conneries qu'elle veut, je n'ai jamais ressemblé de près ou de loin à la croix rouge et je sais qu'elle rigole en ce moment même dans la salle de repos avec les internes.

Comme tous les matins je sens le téléphone pour les appels internes m'attirer irrésistiblement, tout comme les chiffres: 35, le numéro du service psychiatrique. Allo, ici le secrétaire générale du service de chirurgie dentaire, j'ai une patiente pour vous, je vous l'emballe et vous passez la chercher aussitôt que possible? Merci bien. Mon fantasme le plus cher: virer cette vieille folle de mon bureau, j'ai des papiers à faire. Appeler ou ne pas appeler? Si Annie apprend que je les ai appelé pour Mrs Perks, elle va me virer. Je soupire, je dois m'en occuper moi-même.

" Mrs Perks. Tout ceci me parait passionnant, mais je ne suis pas diplômé en chirurgie dentaire. Si vous désirez la moindre information pour votre petite fille, je vous conseille de prendre un rendez-vous auprès d'un de nos praticiens..." j'espère " ou dans un cabinet extérieur à l'hôpital".

" Quelle bonne idée!" Vieille vache. " Pourriez-vous me donner un rendez-vous avec ce gentil médecin d'à coté, pour le plus tôt possible?"

" Bien sur!" je sors un post-it." le Docteur Conney pourra vous recevoir lundi prochain à 15h."

" D'accord, je viendrais ce jour-là, au revoir!"

j'attend qu'elle soit hors de vue pour jeter le post-it à la poubelle. Elle me force à gâcher mes post-it cette vieille vache!

" Alors, Draco, tu as une touche avec la gâteuse?"

" La ferme Lionel, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas récurer les crachoirs au lieu de me faire perdre mon temps?"

" Je l'ai déjà fait en arrivant, c'est ma pause déjeuner. D'ailleurs je me demandais si tu ne voudrais pas venir manger avec moi."

" Je ne déjeune jamais à l'hôpital. C'est pour ça que mon bureau ferme deux heures en milieu de journée."

" Oh, allez, juste pour cette fois!"

" J'ai dit non, Lionel, te supporter dans les couloirs me suffit amplement."

" Excusez-moi, le bureau de Draco Malfoy est ici?" demanda un petit brun à lunettes à Lionel.

" Oui, je suis là, entrez."

" A plus tard, Draco." me dit Lionel.

" C'est ça." je grogne en le voyant disparaître dans le couloirs, et me tourne vers le nouveau patient. Je l'étudie pendant qu'il me dévisage. Yeux verts, musclé, assez mignon... à croquer je dirais même. Mais je m'interromps rapidement en voyant qu'il à l'air d'une carpe qu'on aurait retiré de l'eau.

" Oui? Puis-je vous aider?" lui dis-je. Quel timide. Ca semble le débloquer.

" C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire après tout ce temps? Et tu me vouvoies en plus!" Pas vraiment la réaction que j'espérais.

" On se connaît?" je cherche, son visage ne me dit rien du tout.

" Arrête !" murmure t'il. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis? Mon cerveau carbure pour savoir qui il est. Peut-être une aventure d'un soir quand j'étais étudiant.

" Pardonnez-moi, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de qui vous êtes..." Il se laisse tomber dans le siège le plus proche et cache son visage dans ses paumes ouvertes. Je suis très mal à l'aise. Je l'ai oublié et ça n'a pas l'air de lui faire plaisir. " Vous allez bien?" Je suis à deux doigts de me lever de mon bureau.

" Il y a cinq ans tu as disparu du jour au lendemain. Plus de nouvelle à ton job, nulle part, plus rien. Blaise semblait le seul à savoir où tu étais, mais il refusait de me le dire. Ma plus grande peur était que tu sois partis à l'étranger, mais j'ai tout de même chercher partout, dans le monde moldu comme sorcier, j'y ai passé tout mon temps depuis quatre ans et aussi tout mon argent, mes amis ne me parlent plus, j'ai perdu mon emploi, tout pour te retrouver. La semaine dernière, je me suis perdu à Brighton, et sur le sol j'ai trouvé une ordonnance sur laquelle figurait un nom de dentiste, le tien, et l'adresse de cet hôpital. En arrivant ici, je m'attendais à beaucoup de réactions différentes, mais pas à ce que tu ne te souviennes plus de moi." Il relève ses yeux vers moi, et c'est là que je me rends compte que je me suis levé de mon bureau, et que je suis désormais à coté de son siège. Ses beaux yeux verts sont humides et rouges de larmes. Je me sens mal.

" Ginny m'a fait croire qu'elle était enceinte de Justin et qu'il avait refusé de prendre ses responsabilités. Elle m'a avoué qu'elle ne lui avait jamais appris que l'enfant était de lui le jour de notre mariage, et c'est là que j'ai réalisé que j'avais fait une grosse bêtise en te quittant, alors je l'ai plantée devant l'autel, enceinte d'un autre jusqu'aux dents."

" Je suis désolé, mais je ne vous connais pas." Et pour une fois, je suis réellement désolé. à l'hôpital, j'ai une réputation, plutôt fondée, de salaud sans aucune bonté pour son prochain. Ce n'est pas la première fois que cette étiquette est accrochée à mon dos, j'en ai l'habitude, et pour dire la vérité, je cultive le profil, mais en voyant la détresse dans les yeux de ce jeune homme de mon âge, dont les épaules semblaient supporter le poids de la Terre entière, je ne peux pas décemment ne rien ressentir. Je me sens m'approcher de la silhouette recroquevillée sur elle-même dans le siège et m'accroupir à coté, sans vraiment diriger mon corps.

" Vous voulez que j'aille chercher quelque chose, un café?" Il lève ses yeux embués vers moi, ai-je dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas? Je n'ai jamais été aussi gentil! faut pas qu'il m'en demande trop non plus!

" Non merci, pas de café, en fait pour tout te dire j'aimerais retrouver mon petit ami."

" Je suis navré, mais..."

" Tu n'as aucune idée de qui je suis, oui tu l'as déjà dit." me coupe t'il avant de se lever brusquement. Mais pour qui il se prend? C'est lui qui débarque dans mon bureau et qui s'attend à ce que je le reconnaisse, qui me raconte une histoire à dormir debout à propos de Blai... attendez une seconde!

" Vous connaissez Blaise?"

" Oui, bien sûr que je connais Zabini, j'ai passé ces cinq dernières années à le harceler de questions à propos de toi!" répond-il, comme essayant de ne pas crier. Je dois cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour me rendre compte que je ne rêve pas, cette fois c'est mon tour de m'asseoir dans le siège, encore chaud de sa présence. Bizarrement, je me sens bien en sa présence, comme apaisé, comme si... j'avais vécut des choses avec lui qui faisait que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Je ferme les yeux, cherchant à me souvenir de quelques choses! Mais il y a cinq ans, je vivais chez Blaise... j'ai toujours vécut chez Blaise après mes études...de quoi au juste? Je cherche désespérément dans ma mémoire, et je ne me souviens que de peu de choses depuis mes 10 ans... je me souviens de Blaise, de mon père, des cours de magie à Poudlard, et à ma sortie... je suis resté chez Blaise... je me frotte les yeux, c'est comme si j'avais étiré quelques jours en plusieurs années... J'ai mal au crâne d'un coup.

" Ecoute Draco, je ne comprends pas, je veux dire, tu ne peux pas oublier comme ça tant de temps, toutes les choses qu'on a fait ensemble, et Zabini semble être la clef. Je n'abandonnerai pas la bataille tu sais... Plus jamais..."

Je me relève, et remet en place ma chemise et ma cravate, évitant le regard de l'inconnu, dont je n'ai toujours pas demandé le nom. D'un coup j'ai envie de débarquer chez Blaise pour lui demander qui est ce gars. J'ai d'abord pensé à un autre timbré venu m'empêcher de faire mon travail, mais maintenant, après tant de détails sur ma vie privée... merde quoi! il connaît mon meilleur ami! Comment devrais-je réagir à cette situation? J'en viens presque à regretter la vieille Mrs Perks et son Alzheimer. Presque.

" Pardonnez-moi, mais j'ai un travail à terminer..."

" Je ne partirais pas d'ici sans toi."

" ... Bien, comme vous voudrez, J'ai ma pause déjeuner dans quinze minutes, nous irons voir ensemble Blaise pour qu'il confirme votre version, est-ce que cela vous conviens?" Je le sens s'agiter derrière moi, mais je ne peux pas le regarder, d'un coup c'est au dessus de mes forces.

" Oui" Répond-il au bout de quelques secondes.

" Asseyez-vous alors." dis-je d'un ton las, me pinçant l'arrête du nez, une fois retourné derrière mon bureau, je prends un cachet d'aspirine avant de me remettre au travail. Je le vois du coin de l'oeil me fixer, assis dans le fauteuil en face de mon bureau, mais je me refuse à lever la tête pour voir d'avantage de lui. Que m'arrive t'il? Il ne peut pas décemment avoir raison? Je sais que parfois les raisons qui m'ont poussé à quitter le monde de la magie me sont floues, et qu'il m'arrive de faire de drôles de rêves dans lesquels je suis un espion d'une guerre sorcière. Hier encore, je me suis surpris à rester devant ma télévision éteinte pendant une heure, cherchant à combler cette impression de trou béant qui se trouve dans ma tête. De mon adolescence et de ma vie chez Blaise, il ne me reste que très peu de souvenirs, tout simplement parce que à cette époque je prenais des potions antidépressives, car je suis sujet à une impression de grande tristesse, sans savoir pourquoi. Maintenant que je vis comme n'importe quel moldu, je prends des pilules qui n'ont pas comme effet secondaire de me rendre amnésique, bien qu'elles soient moins efficaces.

Plongé dans ma recherche de souvenirs, je fais semblant de travailler jusqu'à ce que, trop vite à mon goût, la petite horloge sur mon bureau sonne midi. Je n'ai plus aucune excuse désormais pour ne pas lever les yeux vers le jeune brun, et une fois que je le fais, l'émeraude de ses pupilles m'engloutit tellement que je ne sais même plus pourquoi je devais aller voir mon meilleur ami.

" Alors? On y va maintenant ou on reste planté ici?" s'agace t'il. Non mais c'est qu'il me donne des ordres maintenant!

_25 décembre 1998_

_premier noël en vie commune._

**"Rose?" je m'étonne, il me sourit.**

**" Quand je l'ai vu dans la vitrine je me suis dit qu'elle t'irait bien. Elle est très gaie tu ne trouve pas?"**

**" Je dirais plutôt gay!"**

**Il éclate de rire, de ce rire que je lui envie, dans lequel ses yeux, son visage, tout son corps s'illuminent et se contractent et que raisonne dans notre appartement le son de sa voix, un peu cassée, un peu enfantine, tellement innocente et belle, malgré tout ce que nous avons vécut, l'un avec l'autre ou l'un contre l'autre. D'un seul coup il n'est plus Harry Potter, mais un petit garçon heureux, il redevient Harry, celui que j'aime. Je n'ai jamais réussit à avoir un tel rire, à n'être que Draco.**

**" Enfile-la pour moi, s'il te plaît."**

**En me retenant de faire une grimace, je retire mon pull et mon t-shirt et mets l'abomination rose, je retourne mon attention sur lui, il me dévore des yeux. Il s'approche lentement de moi, comme un félin ayant cerné sa proie, prends entre deux de ses doigts mon menton et m'embrasse. Sans langue, sans coup de dents, juste la caresse de son souffle et de ses lèvres sur ma peau, et je frissonne.**

**" Cette chemise te va très bien mon dragon. Tu me promets de la porter?"**

**" Je la porterais." je promets. Il sourit, et se recule.**

**" Et puis d'ailleurs, tu ne devrais pas avoir peur de porter des vêtements gay, tu es gay!"**

**Je lui balance le coussin le plus proche, il éclate à nouveau de rire.**

_15 mai 2007_

" On prend ta voiture ou la mienne?" Mais il se moque de moi ou quoi?

" Chacun prend SA voiture!"

" Voyons, Draco, nous allons au même endroit! C'est ridicule!"

Je le foudroie du regard. Peu de gens résistent à mes yeux gris, qui lancent si bien des éclairs, mais lui, il me sourit. Dire que je suis déstabilisé est un adorable euphémisme. Je boue de rage, oui!

" D'accord! On prend ma voiture!" je grogne en levant les bras en signe de défaite, en passant devant lui pour rejoindre ma vieille mini, je jure apercevoir un petit sourire de triomphe. Ca lui plaît de me pousser à bout?

_25 août 1999_

_le jour où Malfoy devient Draco._

**Je résiste au réflexe de retirer mon pied de ses mains alors qu'il souffle doucement sur la plante. Il adore me chatouiller pendant les préliminaires. il masse doucement ma cheville, puis trace un chemin humide de baisers sur mon pied, ma cheville qu'il mordille au passage, étant bien au courant que c'est une de mes zones érogènes. J'adore, je me demande encore comment nous avons pu nous détester à Poudlard. Il est tellement beau, nu, rampant entre mes jambes, ses lèvres caressant ma peau au fur et à mesure qu'il remonte. Je tremble et gémis sans retenue, il a disparu depuis longtemps le serpentard qui cachait ses émotions derrière un mur d'acier. Harry l'a détruit voilà de cela une éternité me semble-t-il. A coups de chemises roses. Je sens son souffle contre l'intérieur de ma cuisse, et il n'y a pas de sensations plus érotiques que celle là. Il s'appuie sur ses coudes et caresse mes cuisses de ses pousses, ses mains sont collantes contre ma peau, et embrasent mon âme à chaque fois qu'elles bougent, tout comme le reste de son corps qui se trouvent en contact avec le mien.**

**" Je voudrais essayer quelque chose de nouveau." chuchote-t'il et ses mots cognent contre mon erection déjà douloureuse et l'entourent et dansent autour et c'est si bon, dieu, qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut tant qu'il continue à me faire ça!**

**Il embrasse une de mes testicules et fait glisser sa langue en dessous. Ses mains prennent en coupe mes fesses et les soulèvent. Je me cambre volontiers, m'abandonnant totalement à la sensation de son nez qui frotte la base de mon érection, de son souffle qui brûle les boucles blondes là, de sa langue qui chatouille la peau si sensible en dessous de mes testicules, et de ses pouces qui s'insinuent lentement mais sûrement entre mes fesses.**

**C'est pourtant la première fois qu'il a tant d'audace. Depuis qu'on est ensemble, c'est lui qui se soumet, j'ai toujours refusé de réciproquer. Sûrement parce que j'ai peur d'avoir mal, Harry a eu très mal la première fois. Je m'étonne moi même, je suis plus excité par cette nouvelle caresse qu'effrayé. En même temps, je sais qu'il fera tout pour que ce soit agréable. Ca l'est pour le moment.**

**Il fait rentrer le bout d'un de ses pouces dans mon intimité, et je gémis de frustration. J'en veux plus, c'est tellement bon, comment cela peut être aussi bon? Je ne le vois pas, mais je sais qu'il sourit, le salaud.**

**" Potter!" dis-je d'un air menaçant. Il lève la tête d'inquiétude.**

**" Je te fais mal?" okay, cet idiot n'a pas compris pourquoi je le menace.**

**" Non!" je m'exclame de frustration. " mais si tu ne vas pas plus loin maintenant je te fais bouffer ta tignasse!"**

**Il glousse et retourne son attention là où elle devrait être. Il retire ses doigts, et je n'ai pas le temps d'exprimer mon désaccord qu'une sensation incroyable m'envahit et me fait produire des sons que je ne me savais pas capable d'émettre. Sa langue... elle...**

**" Harry!" C'est la caresse la plus osée qu'on puisse imaginer... je dois dire, le petit Potter, il m'épate...**

**Toute pensée cohérente s'efface de mon esprit quand sa _langue_ rentre _là_... oh bordel...**

**Comment décrire cette sensation de vide et de plein? d'humidité brûlante et froide en même temps... C'est... féerique...**

_15 mai 2007_

Blaise nous ouvre la porte de son appartement, habillé toujours aussi classe, et aussi moldu que moi, ou que l'autre brun dont je n'ai toujours pas demandé le nom. Le fait que cela ne lui plaira pas m'effleure l'esprit, mais ce qui me surprend le plus c'est que ce détail ait une quelconque importance pour moi. On doit faire un drôle de tableau tous les trois, moi, renfrogné, boudant parce que j'ai du supporter l'inconnu qui se dit mon ex pendant tout le trajet dans ma mini, l'inconnu en question, qui a un grand sourire en saluant Blaise, c'est bien le seul à pouvoir sourire de la situation, et mon meilleur ami, qui se gratte l'arrière du crâne en grimaçant.

" Tu l'as retrouvé alors..."

" Oui! Et ce ne fut pas avec ton aide, j'en ai peur! Oh, et un petit détail Zabbini... pourquoi ne se souvient-il pas de moi?"

" Blaise, pourrais-tu certifier à ce malade mental que je ne le connais pas, et que je n'ai aucune envie de le connaître?"

Blaise soupira. Pas la réponse que je veux. Je boude encore plus.

" Entrez vous deux, je vais faire du thé."

Et ni une ni deux on se retrouve dans le salon de mon meilleur ami avec pour seule compagnie une tasse de thé. Je me penche pour mettre deux sucres dans mon earl grey. Oui je sais c'est trop, mais j'adore le goût de la bergamote ultra-sucrée. Je me fige quand je vois que l'inconnu, il faut _vraiment_ que je demande son nom ça devient agaçant, fait pareil. Cela fait sourire Blaise, et le brun aux yeux verts grimace et marmonne: "Tu sucrais toujours la théière entière, je n'ai jamais pu perdre le pli". Ce type me fait peur.

" Donc, heu, des explications, c'est ce que vous voulez tout les deux?" demande Blaise.

" Oui" répond-on à l'unisson. Il est terrifiant. Blaise soupire à nouveau.

" Dray, Harry dit la vérité. Vous avez vécut 5 ans environ ensemble, avant que tu n'arrives chez moi au milieu de la nuit en larmes et me suppliant de te faire tout oublier..."

Mon cerveau ne répond plus d'un coup. Alors c'est Harry qu'il s'appelle, et...on a vécut 5 ans ensemble? tous les deux? en couple? et j'ai pleuré?

" C'est impossible!"

" Tu lui as jeté le sortilège d'Amnésie?" s'exclame le brun, Harry, totalement scandalisé.

" Il était totalement effondré par ton départ! Il n'avait jamais passé plus d'une heure séparé de toi depuis la victoire! C'était mon meilleur pote qui me suppliait de l'aider à supporter une vie que TU lui avais imposé!"

" Tu n'aurais jamais dû l'écouter! C'était dangereux! Il aurait pu perdre la raison!"

" C'est toi qui lui a mis cette idée dans la tête en lui disant _oublie-moi_ en le largant! Et Draco connaissait très bien les risques au moment où il a pris sa décision. Ne rejette pas ta culpabilité sur moi, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même!"

J'observe leur dispute comme on observe un match de tennis. Sauf que je boue de rage. Pour qui se prennent-ils de discuter de moi comme si j'étais absent? Alors que je suis là, j'existe! Faudrait pas qu'ils oublient ce détail! Jamais je n'ai supporté qu'on m'ignore!

" Ne crois pas que je ne me sente pas coupable de ce que j'ai fais ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer comme j'ai regretté de faire le choix de rompre avec Draco! Chaque seconde sans lui a été une véritable agonie depuis octobre 2002! N'ose jamais dire que je n'endosse pas mes responsabilités, Zabbini! J'estime avoir assez payé pour mon erreur maintenant! Un peu de pardon ne serait pas du luxe!"

" C'est toi qui me parle de pardon? Après tout ce que je fais pour toi? Je suis le seul qui continue à te parler depuis 5 ans! Le seul! Et ce au nom d'une vulgaire dette de vie que j'ai depuis longtemps remboursé, à toi comme à Draco!"

" Oh! Parce que c'est par pitié que tu ne me fermes pas la porte au nez! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de ne serait-ce qu'imaginer que peut-être tu serais assez humain pour admettre que toi aussi tu as fait une erreur en obéissant à un caprice de Draco!"

" Caprice? Caprice! Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que de vouloir épouser une fille en cloque pour connaître enfin les joies de la paternité, sinon un caprice? Qu'est-ce que cet acharnement à vouloir retrouver Draco à tout prix après tant de temps, sinon un caprice? Cela fait longtemps que Draco n'a plus besoin de toi! Il ne se souvient même plus de toi! Tu es un inconnu pour lui, il ne souffre plus de tes erreurs! Pour quelles raisons t'obstines-tu à vouloir retrouver un Draco qui a disparu, si ce n'est un caprice?"

" Cela s'appelle de l'amour, Blaise! Ni plus ni moins que de l'amour! Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui! Mais je ne peux pas te demander de comprendre cela, tu n'as jamais ressentis rien d'autre que de la haine pour le reste du monde depuis la victoire!"

" Attention à ce que tu dis, je sais toujours comment mettre mon poing dans ta gueule de Survivant!"

" J'aimerais voir ça!"

Je craque d'un coup. Une peine immense m'inonde, sans que je sache pourquoi, mais j'y suis habitué. Ca m'arrive de temps à autres, alors que rien ne puisse l'expliquer. Un jour mon médecin m'a dit que c'était des bouffées de dépression sûrement causées par un traumatisme. Mais même à l'hypnose aucun psychiatre n'a pu extirper de mon inconscient les détails de ce traumatisme. Parfois en fouillant, un souvenir m'assaille: je suis dans les toilettes de Poudlard, ceux abandonnés, et je pleure. Cela dure moins d'une seconde, et jamais je n'ai compris ce qu'il signifiait, surtout que quand j'en ai parlé avec Blaise, il avait l'air sincèrement surpris que je _pleure_ dans des _toilettes_. Mais maintenant? Maintenant que je sais que ce que dit Harry est vrai, que j'en ai eu la confirmation par mon meilleur ami, que je sais que ma mémoire a été effacée? Qu'est-ce que je fais? Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire? Chercher à me rappeler, comme le voudrait Harry? Ou rester comme cela? Si j'ai voulu oublier, c'est que je savais que je vivrais toujours mieux sans me rappeler, non? Ne dit-on pas que l'ignorance est un bienfait? Qu'ai-je à y gagner? C'est bien trop lourd. Je ne peux pas supporter un tel poids. Je me lève d'un bond, renversant du thé partout. Ca brûle, ça va tacher la moquette et le canapé. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire après tout? Je les bouscule, à peine conscient qu'ils ont interrompu leur dispute, et me rue vers la porte. Il me faut de l'air, il me faut de l'espace vide, leur présence, leurs regards vers moi, que dis-je? _Sa_ présence et _ses_ regards vers moi, m'intoxiquent, me font perdre pied. Je ne suis plus sûr de rien, j'ai perdu mes repères, _il_ a brisé ma vie.

J'entends mon meilleur ami et le coupable de ma déchéance m'appeler alors que je suis déjà dans l'escalier. Je manque de tomber tellement je dévale les marches rapidement, j'entends des pas derrière moi. Non, non nonnonnonnonnonnonnonnonnonnonnon, je ne veux pas qu'ils me rattrapent, je veux qu'ils me laissent tranquille, je veux qu'ils disparaissent de ma vie, je veux mourir.

Une fois dehors, je prends une rue au hasard et cavale comme si le diable en personne était à mes trousses. C'est très proche d'être le cas. Je bouscule tout le monde qui entrave mon chemin, et j'ai froid. Si froid. J'entends mon nom qu'on hurle, de si loin. Je ne sais pas si c'est mon détachement qui rend l'appel si lointain ou tout simplement qu'_il_ est incapable de me rattraper. Je ne trouve pas le courage de me retourner pour m'en rendre compte. J'ai tellement mal, tellement peur. Peur qu_'il_ me rattrape, peur qu_'il_ me parle, peur qu'_il_ dise à nouveau qu'_il_ m'aime. Je suis terrifié. Je ne le connais pas! Je ne me souviens pas de lui, non! Je n'ai pas envie de me souvenir. Si j'ai voulu oublier, c'est qu'il y avait une raison, non? Je me refuse à quitter ma vie si tranquille. J'étais si bien avant ce matin. Seul, dépressif, certes. Mais si sûr d'être entier, moi-même. Et voilà qu'un petit brun aux yeux d'émeraudes entre dans mon bureau. Et voilà que je découvre qu'il me manque un morceau. Que suis-je sinon un tout?

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je cours, dans quelle direction. Au bout d'un moment je m'arrête. Aussi brusquement que j'ai commencé à courir. Ma tête me tourne, et je m'écroule le long d'un mur, devant une entrée de résidence, incapable de tenir une seconde de plus sur mes jambes. Il pleut, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte avant que je sente l'eau ruisseler dans mon dos contre le mur. Je suis trempé, je tremble, je pleure aussi. Qui sait pourquoi? Je prends mon visage dans mes mains, et ramène mes jambes contre moi, comme un enfant effrayé dans un coin d'une chambre. Je faisais cela étant petit, quand les cauchemars étaient trop puissants pour que je puisse les chasser. Mes parents n'avaient jamais apprécié que je vienne quémander une place dans leur lit. De toute façon ils faisaient chambre à part. Je sortais alors du lit, enveloppé dans une couverture en laine, et me recroquevillait dans un coin vide de ma chambre, et parlait à un ami imaginaire, le seul que j'avais, gentil et attentionné, qui me prendrait dans ses bras et me réchaufferait. Je me mens à moi-même. J'ai toujours sentis qu'il me manquait un morceau. C'est réaliser que j'avais enfin trouvé ce morceau et qu'il m'a abandonné qui m'a poussé à fuir tout à l'heure.

J'entends quelqu'un qui cours vers moi. Mais je me refuse à lever la tête, et je n'ai plus la force de fuir à nouveau. Près de moi, les pas s'arrêtent, et j'entends un souffle saccadé en face de moi. Je ne dis rien, et n'essaie même pas d'étouffer mes sanglots. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pleure de toute manière. Un bruit d'éclaboussement m'annonce qu'_il_ a bougé, mais il est trop fort pour que ce soit un bruit de pas.

" Draco?" dit-il, hésitant.

Je ne réponds pas, bien entendu. Je tremble de plus en plus, j'ai si froid. Mais quand je sens ses mains toucher les miennes pour les écarter de mon visage, je ne me dégage pas non plus, et je le laisse faire. Il prend mon visage en coupe et lève ma tête de façon à ce que son regard se noie dans le mien. Je tremble comme pas possible. Désespérément, j'essaie de me dire que je ne me souviens pas de lui, qu'il est pour moi qu'un inconnu, mais il me paraît tellement familier, tellement attirant. Ce n'est pas possible.

" Draco, je suis désolé, si désolé de te faire subir cela. Mais tu dois comprendre que, sans toi je perds mes repères. Sans toi, je ne suis rien. Je n'ai été que le néant depuis que j'ai fait cette énorme bêtise! Je t'ai cherché partout, et maintenant que je t'ai trouvé, je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau. S'il te plaît, souviens-toi de moi!"

Je le fixe d'un regard vide. J'ai cessé de pleurer, mais c'est lui qui pleure maintenant. Ses mains brûlent ma chair. Il est à genoux devant moi, tout trempé de pluie et de larmes. Il est si beau. Sa beauté me frappe d'un coup. Elle en est douloureuse. Il a des yeux magnifiques, et ses vêtements à la façon "chien mouillé" ne lui rendent que justice, sans parler de ses cheveux en bataille qui étincèlent de pluie. Ses mains glisse de mon visage pour s'accrocher à mes épaules, et me secouent.

" Réponds-moi, Draco! Parle-moi je t'en supplie!"

Il se jette dans mes bras, et sans même le décider mes bras et mes jambes s'écartent pour lui faire de la place et l'enlacent. On s'emboîte à merveille. Il sanglote dans mon cou, ses poings tordant mon manteau.

" Pitié, Draco. Rappelle-toi comme on était heureux ensemble! Rappelle-toi de moi! S'il te plaît Draco... je t'aime..."

_25 août 1999_

**Je ne sais pas combien de temps dure cette caresse, ce que je sais c'est que au bout d'un moment, aussi délicieuse soit-elle, elle devient insuffisante, et je m'entend réclamer plus. Oh oui, plus de toi Harry, donne-moi plus. J'ai tellement envie de lui, en moi, et ce pour la première fois.**

**Il remonte et s'étale à coté de moi et m'embrasse. Je sens le goût de mon intimité sur sa langue. J'aurais cru que cela me dégoutterait, mais non, c'est une saveur surprenante, mais pas déplaisante, et elle m'excite encore plus. Je glisse ma main sous mon oreiller pour prendre le lubrifiant et le lui cale dans une des siennes. Le message a le don d'être clair. Il glousse doucement tout en semant des baisers sur tout mon visage, et fait bon usage du flacon. Un, puis deux et enfin trois doigts étirent mon intimité et cherche ma prostate, et une fois qu'ils la trouvent, je vois des étoiles. Je grogne un peu, je veux le sentir en moi, et tout de suite. Au bout d'un moment, il ne doit plus tenir lui non plus, il se positionne et mêle son regard au mien, me demandant en même temps mon accord et vérifiant si je ne suis pas trop paniqué. Pas le moins du monde, je suis plutôt agréablement agacé par tant d'attention.**

**Il finit tout de même par s'enfoncer en moi, et je crie. Ouais, okay, ça fait mal, mais la douleur me fait du bien. Je viens de me découvrir masochiste. Il arrête sa progression pour voir si il ne me fait pas mal, mais j'enroule mes jambes autour de ses hanches et l'empêche de s'immobiliser, l'obligeant à continuer. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement en moi. Il s'effondre sur moi, le souffle saccadé, répétant des "wouah" et des "je vais venir". Ah non mon bonhomme, tu ne vas pas venir maintenant. Je le presse de commencer ses va et viens et oh dieu! Harry est un dieu! C'est si bon! J'adhère immédiatement à la soumission dans la sodomie. Si je n'étais pas déjà homo je virerais ma cuti de façon définitive!**

**Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour jouir, tout comme Harry, qui ne fait pas moins que de s'évanouir d'extase. Je caresse sa cicatrice en attendant qu'il reprenne conscience, un sourire paresseux sur les lèvres. Finalement Harry Potter aura accomplit la mission qu'il semble s'être donné depuis nos 16 ans. Dépouiller tout ce qu'il y avait de Malfoy en moi pour ne garder que le Draco. Quand il revient à lui nous ne prononçons aucun mot. Je sais qu'il sait que je sais. Foutu Potter.**

_15 mai 2007_

Je caresse ses cheveux trempés et le haut de son dos pour calmer ses sanglots quand soudain il relève la tête de mon col.

" Dis quelque chose!" me supplie t-il. Que dire?

" Harry..." Son visage s'illumine d'un sourire de dix kilomètres de long.

" Si tu savais comme j'ai attendu que tu prononces mon nom à nouveau..." Il écrase ses lèvres contre les miennes. Baiser salé et rempli d'amour. Je défaille. Une fois détaché de moi, mes doigts se dirigent d'eux mêmes vers son front et soulèvent une mèche trempée plaqué contre sa peau, dégageant une cicatrice. Et pas n'importe quelle cicatrice...

Un éclair.

Survivant...

Harry...

Harry Potter...

_31 décembre 1997_

_12, grimmaurd place, Londres_

_Au milieu de la guerre, deux âmes se trouvent._

**La maison des Black. Elle appartient maintenant à Potter. Elle aurait du appartenir à Mère. L'ironie du sort.**

**Je suis obligé de me cacher avec Snape dans cette vieille baraque pleine de poussière alors que Le seigneur des ténèbres torture celle qui m'a enfanté. Je suis obligé de célébrer le nouvel an avec tout ceux que j'ai toujours détesté pour ne pas finir comme elle. Je me dégoûte depuis tellement longtemps que je ne sais plus si j'ai plus de pulsion de meurtre en me regardant dans le miroir ou en partageant le repas d'une colonie de Weasley.**

**Ils sont venus pour nous tenir compagnie pendant les fêtes. Weasley et cie, Granger, et Potter. Lupin tente de démarrer une discussion avec Snape, qui est assis à coté de moi.**

**" Alors, Severus, quelles sont vos résolutions pour la nouvelle année?"**

**Snape ne réponds pas, bien entendu, et fait semblant de découper sa tranche de dinde.**

**" Et vous, Draco?" insiste Lupin. Je lève vers lui un regard vide de sentiments, ni haineux ni vivant, vide.**

**" Me barrer d'ici et ne plus jamais fêter le nouvel an avec une bande de crétins comme vous tous."**

**Tiens, ça jette un blanc d'un coup. Je me demande pourquoi. Je me lève et sors de cette cuisine infestée de vermine, et je ne parle pas des cafards. Je vais tout droit dans le placard qu'ils ont appelé: ma chambre. Je ne leur ai rien demandé, jamais. J'ai suivi Snape, qui lui a jugé bon de retourner sous la protection de Potter, disant que c'était le seul qui pouvait nous sauver du seigneur des ténèbres, maintenant que Dumbledore était mort. Tout ce que pouvait donner ce vieux fou, il l'avait donné à Potter. J'étais donc enfermé dans les vestiges de la famille Black avec la Bande à Potter en attendant la fin de la guerre, comme le trouillard que je suis. Si seulement j'avais pu jeter ce putain de sort au lieu de tout gâcher, Mère ne serait pas soit morte soit à l'agonie, et Père serait sortit de prison. Tout est de ma faute.**

**J'entends qu'on entre dans ma _chambre_ et qu'on referme la porte. Sûrement Snape venu me répéter que ce que j'ai fait était très courageux, qu'il se sent coupable de ne pas m'avoir épauler plus, et qu'il n'aurait pas pu le supporter si j'avais fait ce que le seigneur noir m'avait demandé. Je suis fatigué de tout cela. Mais ce soir ce n'est pas Snape qui vient me parler, mais Potter.**

**" L'année prochaine le jour de l'an sera bien plus gai." me dit-il. Je fais comme si je ne l'entendais pas.**

**" L'année prochaine, tu seras débarrassé de nous." continue t'il. Mais qu'il se taise!**

**" A moins que tu ne le veuilles pas..." murmure t-il. Je tourne la tête cette fois. Il est assis à coté de moi sur mon lit, si près...**

**" Je ne le veux pas." avoue t-il, et même dans le noir je vois ses joues s'empourprer. " L'année prochaine, je veux passer la saint sylvestre rien qu'avec toi. Pas de Voldemort qui pèse sur nos visages, pas de Weasley, pas de Snape. Rien que toi et moi... et une bouteille de Bourbon." Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire.**

**" Du Bourbon?"**

**" Charlie Weasley m'a fait goûter pour mon anniversaire en août dernier." Il ri doucement.**

**" Pourquoi?" je demande.**

**" Parce que c'est le seul alcool qu'il restait."**

**" Non, pourquoi moi? Pourquoi tu voudrais passer le prochain nouvel an avec moi?"**

**" Parce que... Parce que l'on raconte que lorsque l'on passe le nouvel an avec quelqu'un, on passera le reste de l'année avec cette personne... et je n'ai pas envie de te perdre. Ni cette année, ni celle d'après, ni aucune des suivantes."**

**" Je ne comprends pas..." **

**" Je veux te connaître, je veux que l'on gagne cette guerre ensemble, et que jamais on ne soit séparé. Parce que c'est toujours quand je suis près de toi que je me sens vivant, tu es mon obsession depuis l'année dernière. J'ai besoin de te comprendre."**

**C'est moi ou il est de plus en plus proche là? Une horloge dans le couloir sonne minuit. Une année s'achève, et je ne peux penser qu'à une chose. Cette année, je ne serais plus seul.**

**" Malfoy? Crois-tu que si je t'embrasse là maintenant tu vas me repousser?"**

**" Je ne crois pas non."**

**" Bien, parce que je ne t'aurais pas laissé faire..."**

_15 mai 2007_

" Harry Potter..." Il se fige.

" Tu te souviens?" Je descends mon regard vers le sien. Est-ce que je me souviens?

" Je... je ne sais pas..."

" Tu te souviens de mon nom de famille?" Je réfléchis. On ne m'avait pas dit qu'il s'appelait Potter...

" Oui..." Il rayonne.

" Tu te souviens! Essaie encore! De quoi d'autres te souviens-tu?"

Je cherche dans mon esprit. De quoi d'autres? Je ne sais pas! Je cherche tellement fort qu'une migraine arrive. Je détourne les yeux; et observe la rue remplie de pluie. Où sommes-nous?

" Cette rue...elle..."

" Oui?" insiste Harry.

" Je... je la connais! "

" Oui!"

" C'est... On habitait ici!" Comment est-ce que je suis arrivé là moi? Je me relève et Harry en fait de même.

" Exact!" Il est sur le point de sautiller de bonheur. Je tourne mon attention d'un coté et de l'autre de la rue, et alors je sais.

" Cette maison!" dis-je en pointant celle de l'autre coté de la rue, une petite maison qui semble abandonnée, comme les autres du coin, avec des murs bleus.

" Oh! Draco! Viens, j'ai encore les clefs!" s'exclame t-il encore tout excité. Nous traversons la rue et ouvrons le petit portail en fer forgé, tout rouillé.

Les pièces sont vides de meubles, et remplies de poussière. J'avance au fil des pièces: salon avec cheminée, cuisine, salle de bain, chambre, et nous ne sommes qu'au premier étage. Au second, je sais qu'il y a une autre chambre, un bureau, et une autre salle de bain, avec une baignoire celle là... une très grande baignoire...

Et puis comme la foudre s'abat sur un arbre, un souvenir m'assaillit, puissant, comme une vague...

_8 août 1998_

_Un foyer._

**" Ferme les yeux, fermes les yeux, ne triche pas!"**

**" Je ne triche pas!" je m'exclame en retenant un rire d'exaspération. Quand Potter veut faire une surprise, il n'y va pas par quatre chemins: il vous oblige a fermer les yeux et vous fait transplaner avec lui jusqu'à un endroit inconnu en vous répétant en permanence à la manière d'un disque raillé de ne pas tricher. Il me guide doucement, nous montons une, deux, trois marches, et il me demande de ne pas bouger, alors que je l'entends trifouiller des clefs. Pitié ne me dites-pas qu'il a décidé de s'installer à Grimmaurd Place...**

**" Voilà, fait quelques pas maintenant, doucement, garde les yeux fermés! attention... encore un peu... et... voilà! Tu peux regarder!"**

**J'ouvre les yeux, et je vois un salon. Délabrés semble le mot juste. Certaines planches du parquet ont disparu et ont laissé derrière elles de gros trous dans le sol, sur les murs pend un horrible papier peint à fleurs tout moisi, la cheminée contre le mur de droite a du dépasser le stade du ramonage possible depuis trois décennies, et en face de moi, l'escalier en colimaçon de fer forgé est devenu rouge de rouille.**

**" Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?" demande t-il comme s'il venait de me montrer une réplique parfaite du Manoir Malfoy. Je crois que j'aurais préféré Grimmaurd Place.**

**" J'en dis que rien que de respirer l'air d'ici risque de nous faire attraper le tétanos." Il lève les yeux au plafond... est-ce que c'est des morceaux de verres qui sont incrustés au dessus de nos têtes?**

**" Bien sûr, je ne dis pas qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'un clou et d'un coup de pinceau ici et là, mais admet qu'il y a un potentiel!"**

**" Si tu veux en faire un squat pour les clochards sûrement!"**

**" Draco!"**

**" D'accord, d'accord! Tu as décidé de vivre ici, que bien t'en fasses! Ce n'est pas comme si le fait que je désapprouve de te voir dormir dans un taudis pareil va te faire changer d'avis, non?"**

**" Et bien... il y a deux choses qui entrent en jeu..."**

**" Quoi donc?"**

**" D'une, j'ai déjà acheté la maison..." il se rapproche de plus en plus de moi, pas qu'il ne soit jamais allé loin de moi d'ailleurs...**

**" Je m'en doutais..."**

**" Et de deux..." il referme ses bras autour de mes hanches et me regarde dans les yeux. " J'espérais que tu pourrais vivre ici, avec moi... enfin, que ce ne soit pas chez _moi_, mais chez _nous_."**

**Je le fixe. Bon c'est vrai, depuis la victoire il est resté dormir chez moi. Mais ce n'était pas censé être définitif! Juste le temps qu'il trouve quelque chose qui lui convienne. Moi, j'avais le cottage à Pré-au-lard de Snape, qu'il m'avait légué, en attendant de trouver un travail... Vivre ensemble? Si vite? Je ne sais même pas si je ressens quoi que ce soit d'autre que de l'attirance pour lui! Il rougit et recule, les yeux au sol.**

**" Enfin, c'était juste une idée, comme ça, qui m'est venue. Si tu ne veux pas ça ne fait rien." Oh et puis merde.**

**" Je veux bien." Il lève la tête si vite qu'il a du se faire un torticolis.**

**" Tu veux?"**

**" Oui, je suis assez d'accord avec l'idée. Je ne savais pas que cela arriverait si vite, c'est tout. J'étais un peu surpris. Je te préviens tout de même, il est hors de question que je vive dans un taudis pareil! Il va falloir que tu bricoles!" Son visage s'illumine.**

**" Tu vas voir! Si c'est notre maison tu vas devoir faire les besognes aussi, Draco Malfoy!"**

**" Un Malfoy ne s'abaisse pas à refaire le plancher, Harry Potter!"**

**" A oui?"**

**" Oui, il ne poserait même pas un genou sur ce plancher tout plein de poussière!"**

**" Tu paries que dans moins de dix minutes tu es effondré sur ce sol poussiéreux!"**

**" Pari tenu!"**

**Harry se laisse tomber sur _ses _genoux devant moi.**

**" Hey! On avait dit que _je_ devais me retrouver sur ce plancher, pas toi! Oh!" Forcément, un Harry Potter qui défait mon pantalon avec les dents, ça laisse sans voix. Mon boxer ne reste pas longtemps sur moi non plus, et ma virilité durcit immédiatement dans sa bouche. Mes mains trouvent le chemin vers ses cheveux désordonnés. Il ne faut pas le dire, mais Harry a réellement un don pour ce genre de choses... Moi, je m'étouffe, je me sens ridicule, je n'ose pas, lui, il tombe a genoux et le fait sans même paraître hésitant. Ca doit être un de ces trucs de gryffondor, foncer vers l'action sans réfléchir... Je ne m'en plains pas du tout...**

**Il suce, aspire, lèche et fait des va-et-vient sur ma verge, et lorsqu'il laisse courir ses dents sur le haut et sa langue sur le bas, je ne peux pas me retenir et je viens dans sa gorge. Sous moi mes jambes se dérobent, et haletant, je me retrouve à genoux sur le sol, la tête reposant sur l'épaule de Harry. Il sourit d'une manière que je qualifierais de serpentarde, et merde, qu'il est sexy avec du sperme sur le menton!**

**" T...Tricheur..." j'halète, il glousse pour seule réponse.**

_15 mai 2007_

" Draco? Draco?" me secoue Harry. Je tourne mon attention vers lui. " Est-ce que ça va? Tu étais ailleurs pendant un instant!"

Si cela va? Il me demande si je vais bien? Je vais à merveille! Il... Il... Je me souviens de lui. Oh, pas de tout, mais de beaucoup de choses d'un coup.

" Ca va, j'ai eu un souvenir qui est revenu..."

" Lequel?"

" Quand tu m'as demandé de vivre ici avec toi."

Harry sourit de nostalgie.

" Oui, je me souviens très bien. Cette maison a connu beaucoup de moments forts comme celui-ci..."

" Et des moins heureux..."

_4 octobre 2002_

**" Oublie-moi".**

_15 mai 2007_

Harry remue de malaise.

" Tu te souviens de cela aussi..."

" Vaguement. Je me souviens de toi, sur le pas de la porte, et moi avec mes assiettes et ma chemise rose. Je me souviens que tu avais prit un sac de sport dans lequel tu avais entassé quelques affaires, et que tu m'avais demandé de t'oublier."

" La semaine d'après, je suis rentré, un jour où tu étais censé travailler, pour prendre d'autres affaires que j'avais laissé ici. Les meubles avaient disparu, la maison était aussi vide que tu la vois maintenant. J'ai cru que mon coeur allait exploser dans ma poitrine. J'ai passé la nuit à pleurnicher sur le sol de la cuisine. Ginny était morte d'inquiétude, je lui ai dit que l'on s'était disputé et qu'on avait finis au poste de police tout les deux. Draco, je sais que j'ai eu tort, mais on ne se rend jamais compte qu'on a réellement besoin de quelqu'un, sauf quand on le perd. J'ai confondu mon bien être que j'avais gagné avec toi avec celui gagné par la victoire. J'ai cru que ce qui me manquait c'était une famille, avec des enfants. J'ai cru que l'amour d'un enfant pouvait te remplacer. J'ai eu tort. Je ne voulais pas d'un foyer avec des enfants, je voulais un foyer avec toi et _notre_ enfant. Mais cela c'est impossible... Alors j'ai craqué, j'ai faillis. Pardonne-moi."

Je ne sais pas si je peux lui pardonner, je me souviens à peine de quelques moments forts dans notre vie à deux. Mais par contre...

" Je peux réapprendre à te connaître, enfin apprendre plutôt, vu que je ne me souviens pas de beaucoup."

" Tu ne peux pas oublier tant de choses avec un seul sortilège! Les souvenirs vont te revenir, ils sont toujours là, dans ta tête, et n'attendent que ta volonté pour les faire ressurgir. Maintenant que la porte est ouverte, ils vont te revenir."

" Harry..."

" Oui?"

" Promets-moi de ne jamais plus me demander de t'oublier."

" Je le promets. Et toi promets-moi de ne jamais plus m'oublier."

" Promis." Dis-je avec un sourire. Cette fois c'est moi qui m'approche de lui, c'est moi qui caresse sa joue, et c'est moi qui l'embrasse.

Alors que nous glissons sur le sol poussiéreux, alors que nos vêtements trempés sont jetés par terre et nous servent à ne pas être blessé par le parquet, alors que nos corps se redécouvrent dans une danse millénaire, alors que nos deux érections se frottent l'une contre l'autre, je ne peux constater qu'une chose.

Je l'ai aimé un jour, il y a longtemps. Je l'ai aimé de toute mon âme, corps et esprit. Il m'a repêché détruit, et m'a construit tel que je suis, fier, grand, sensible. Et même lorsque son nom, ses yeux, ses lèvres, m'étaient devenus inconnus, l'amour que je lui portais, je le conservais là, au fond, me rendant triste et perdu. Maintenant, je l'ai retrouvé, et je sais qu'il reste du travail à faire entre nous, je sais que ce ne sera pas facile, et encore moins quand toute ma mémoire me sera revenue, j'aurais du mal à lui pardonner, mais je sais, que jamais plus je ne pourrais plus l'oublier.

_4 octobre 2002_

**" Oublie-moi".**

_15 mai 2007_

_Un peu plus tôt_

**" Pitié, Draco. Rappelle-toi comme on était heureux ensemble! Rappelle-toi de moi! S'il te plaît Draco... je t'aime..."**

_**Fin**_

_**Note de Surimi: **ouiiii, j'ai terminé! Quoi comment cela le dernier lemon il est court? Et ben avec le petit morceau du début ça en fait un entier, non? Non? Bon alors c'est comme vous voulez. Donc comme vous pouvez vous amusé à compter, il y a bien 5 lemons, enfin 4 et 2 petits... Ne chipotez pas! Espèce de dévergondés! Oui, alors je dois dire pour ma défense que mon but de départ n'était PAS de faire un OS a 5 lemons, mais plutôt une histoire à l'eau de rose en happy end version surimi, c'est à dire avec plein de lemons... oui bon, hein... Avez-vous aimé? Pas du tout? je dois dire que je suis un peu rouillée depuis le temps que je n'ai pas publié, mais je me suis bien éclaté avec cet OS... je suis pardonnée ou pas? loool, je vous aime!_


End file.
